


Charlie's Bad room, Mac's sad room

by patheticgirl2697



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: FML, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, This Is STUPID, i just accidently deleted like all my tags, in a nutshell though, its bad, sad boys, too much comfort for this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticgirl2697/pseuds/patheticgirl2697
Summary: They held hands like they used to. They cried in each other's arms like they used to. They listened to each other like they used to. It was like the old days, when everything was horrible, but not that horrible because they had each other.-Directly after Mac finds his prideseason 13 spoilers duh





	Charlie's Bad room, Mac's sad room

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and theres too much comfort and fluff for this show

11:32 PM  
On a Sunday  
Philadelphia, PA

Charlie was passed out in his bad room, asleep in the broken glass. His face was sticky from huffing what was probably glue. He was pretty sure it was glue. It was in his beard and his mouth mostly, but there was some everywhere. 

Didn't matter though, he'd been asleep for a while. If he woke up the high would probably be gone.

Mac, walked through the unlocked doors of the bar, which was empty. The lights were off and it was quiet for once. He locked the door behind him and finally let out what he tried to hold together his whole life. Sobs shook his body even more than before. He couldn't breathe. He stumbled shakily behind the bar, and grabbed as much alcohol as he could fit in his arms. As he carried them, the glass bottles rattled against each other.

He found his way into the back room, and set everything he was holding into the vent, not caring that it was already open. Mac followed the alcohol, getting on hands and knees to crawl through the vent. He needed a place to go to be completely alone, and even though the bar was empty, he was going to what felt like a whole different world.

Mac pushed the pile of bottles and cans in front of him, crawling to the other world, Charlie's bad room. He remembered the way to get there because he'd secretly been going there. 

It took him longer than usual to get there. Turns out crying makes things a lot harder. Mac finally got there, actually concerned with the amount of blood. He tried to clear as much glass out of the way as possible, so he could see what dead animal died up there. 

Nope, not a dead animal. Just a possibly dead Charlie. He still hadn't stopped crying, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Charlie or not. Fuck it.

“Charlie.” Is all he could get out before crying even harder. His throat ached, and it was getting very hard to breathe. He felt like everything was starting to close in on him.

Charlie shifted around before acknowledging what he had heard. Mac crying. He hadn't heard it in a while, especially at this level. As soon as he recognized what it was, he sat up and scanned the room for Mac. He started to move towards him when whatever he was huffing dripped down into his eye.

Mac heard this scream and winced. He hated when Charlie got hurt. Mac moved towards his and pulled Charlie against his chest, and scooted back to get them both out of the glass.

Mac rocked Charlie back and forth, squeezing him a lot tighter than ever before. He sobbed, pressing his face into Charlie, using him like a child crying into their teddy bear.

“Mac?” Charlie tried to ignore his pain, wanting to know what the fuck was happening. Mac let go of Charlie and curled into a ball, crying so hard no noise came out. He was breathing wrong.

Charlie became the one that was holding Mac. Well, not holding him. He was too big for that now. But he did sit right next to him with arms on him. Mac's head was against Charlie's chest, and Charlie tried his best to calm him down. 

Hours later, Mac calmed down and told Charlie about everything that happened. They both cried, just like when they were kids and bad things would happen. 

They held hands like they used to. They cried in each other's arms like they used to. They listened to each other like they used to. It was like the old days, when everything was horrible, but not that horrible because they had each other.

They were both pretty tipsy by the time they both calmed down. In the craziness of crying and all the emotions, Mac hadn't noticed how sticky Charlie was. 

Both tipsy, just at the perfect point of being happy, things went back to how they were when it was the last summer before high school.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read that im sorry. maybe ill add more


End file.
